Jealousy Hurts Most
by TigeressStar123
Summary: Jealousy is never a good feeling, and Duncan knows that very well. Courtney and Scott are in a relationship, but is Courtney even happy in their relationship? What about Gwen who is a close friend of Duncan's and Courtney's worst enemy. Will Duncan and Courtney end up with the right person? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first chapter in the total drama series I hope you enjoy this first chapter comment and review!:)**

**"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"  
>Duncan's POV<strong>

I groaned tossing and turning around on my bed trying to find my alarm clock. I finally found it and slammed my hand down to stop the noise from irritating me. The clock had read 6:30AM "well this is going to be another fantastic day of school" I scratched my head. 

I finally got out of bed and went to take a shower trying to wake myself up with the cold water as it runs down my body. I got out of the shower dried myself off and put gel in my mohawk to keep it from drooping , wearing short black sleeved shirt with a skull in the middle, fire around it and my short black jeans.

I walked downstairs to have breakfast that Ma cooked for me and my brothers everyday. "Hey sweetie im serving scrambled eggs, sausage, and bacon for breakfast, it will be done in a few honey" she smiled sweetly at me.

My mom had that type of personality were she was always positive, outgoing, and considerate of others. She was always respectful to everyone she's known. I rolled my eyes taking a sip of my morning coffee.

"Maria is my lunch ready yet darling I have to leave for work soon!," yelled my dad coming down the stairs shifting his tie around a bit to loosen it up. "Yes sweetheart it's on the table" He grabbed his lunch bad and started to head out the door see you all later.

"Here you go my sweet little man here's your breakfast." He pinched my cheek and headed to clean up the kitchen. I rolled my eyes embarrassed of her actions.

I heard thumping noises coming from the stairs already knowing who it was "Sup little bro see you woke up looking sunshiny as usual" he chuckled flicking my forehead taking a seat next to me.

I glared at him punching his shoulder "shut up Tanner or I'll beat your ass until your unconscious" I gave him a menacing look I could see the fear in his eyes. He knew I was more stronger than him in most cases.

I'm the bad boy of this house, this neighborhood, and my school. I'm not afraid to take a punch at anyone. You can even look at my criminal records all my information is there. Yes I've been to juvy, theres only one bad boy who rules juvy and that bad boy is Duncan Hunter.

I looked at my watch as it read 7:20AM "Shit I'm going to be late if I don't go now, bye Ma". "Bye sweetheart have a good day at school" Ma said. "yea have a good day in hell" My brother mumbled. I rolled my eyes and left getting my keys hopping off my motorcycle driving off to school.

I parked my motorcycle and headed off into the building holding my backpack with one arm. Entering my classroom Mrs. Robertson my cullinary, I hated that teacher with all my heart.

The only reason I could tolerate her class was….was Courtney my best friend. I was head over heels for that prep. I couldn't explain my attraction to her but we just seemed to click.

She was my dream girl she has that soft smooth brown hair about shoulder length, that creamy tan skin color that glowed, and her lips that looked soft and plump to kiss. All the other hot chicks I've dated were just flings and to kill time but she was different from all the other woman.

She was a intelligent, independent, beautiful, and straightforward. I would be the luckiest man in the world to have a girl like her but there's something stopping me from reaching that goal or a certain someone. Her boyfriend.

Scott….


	2. Chapter 2

**Duncan's POV**

Yea that guy was a real douchebag, I never was fond of that little prick. I snorted looking around the room noticing Courtney wasn't in the room yet, I heard giggling coming from the door entrance.

I turned to see Courtney and Scott talking. "Yea so I was wondering if you wanted to meet me for lunch…..if you want….if you don't that's fine to…" Scott really knew how to talk to the ladies I thought rolling my eyes

"Of course Scott I'd be glad to join you for lunch" Courtney said smiling slightly at him. "Yes!" he said yelling fist pumping the air. "Uh…I…..mean cool later babe" he said. "Bye Scott" Courtney said embarrassed.

As he left she started to talk over to the seat next to me, the closer she got the more my heart was pounding. She was very beautiful and breath taking I just couldn't get enough of her.

"Good morning Duncan" she said smiling warmly at me "Did you finish up the assignment that Mrs. Robertson gave us for homework?" she said taking out her binder opening up to yesterday's assignment we had to do.

Maybe I did princess, we'll just have to wait and see". I said smirking at her, she rolls her eyes "seriously Duncan I thought you would be tired of calling me that stupid pet name, you've always been calling me that ever since we were little" she said with a hint of laughter at the end.

I smiled slightly, its true I've known Courtney ever since we were little kids, I still remember the day I first gave her that pet name.

**Flashback: when they were about 8 years old.**

**"Are we almost there mom?!" I said excitedly bouncing a bit walking. She chuckled looking down at me ruffling my hair "we're almost there sweetie be patient" she chuckled. "Ok mama I'll try" I said looking at the playground that came to sight exited to play on.**

**We reached the playground having stopped by the picnic table were my mom sat down at. "Ok honey go have fun with the other mommy we'll be right here if you need her" she smiled at me. I nodded running to go play with the other kids.**

  
><strong>"Hey give that back Heather!" a little girl cried out. I followed the scream of that girl to find a tan brunette trying helplessly to get one of her toys back from a girl who has raven hair wearing a pony tail.<strong>

**"Sorry loser but this toy is mine know, everything on this playground belongs to me including your stupid little princess doll." The doll had a purple long silky dress, with the girl dolls hair having long brown hair. "That's not fair, my father gave me that doll before he…..he…. left. That's the only thing I have left to remember him by" she choked out, her eyes starting to fill with tears.**

**She snorted "Your pathetic getting all wired up over a stupid doll your father gave you, get over it it's mine now'' I couldn't take any more of what that cold hearted girl said, so I went over there and shoved her taking back that princess doll who belonged to the brunette.**

**"Excuse me but that is mine you little weirdo so hand me back the doll and go play with all your gross little guy friends ok?" I glared at her not giving her the doll. "This doll doesn't belong to you it belongs to her" I said pointing at the little brunette that was sitting on the ground looking up at me with teary eyes trying to calm down.**

**"know you listen here you cold hearted spoiled brat I don't want you picking on her again or I'll make your life a living nightmare!" I spat at her. She looked at me shocked then glared at me clenching her fists.**

**"This is not over I always get what I want, this just isn't fair!" she yelled walking away.**

**I turned around lending a hand to the brunette who she took. "Hey are you ok?" I asked hoping she was. "Yea I'm fine" she said dusting herself off "that's good it eems like that mean girl gave you a hard time" I said "Yea her names Heather she's the meanest kid in the neighborhood who always gets what she wants" she said rolling her eyes.**

**I nodded in agreement "here's your doll back that she took from you" I said handing it to her smiling slightly" She took it "Thanks" "your welcome by the way my names Duncan". She smiled at me "Courtney call me Courtney". I looked at her then the doll I smirked a bit thinking of another name for her.**

**"Actually i want to call you something else"**

**"What?"**

**"Princess."**

  
>Present<p>

From then on I always called her Princess.

It was about the end of first class when our teacher announced for us to study for the test that was coming up.

"Hey princess I was wondering if you would want to come over tonight and study for our test that was coming up?" I said looking at her, she pondered. "I guess if your actually willing to study instead of goofing off" she said looking at me seriously I nodded my head innocently "of course" I said, she smiled.

"alright" she slammed her book closed packing her things up as the bell rang "be around my house around 7" "I'll be there, see you later Duncan" she said waving walking off to her next class. I couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked off.

It was about 4:00 in the afternoon and I was getting ready for Courtney to come over. With my mother already gone off to work and my brothers hanging around with their friends I had the house to myself.

Hoping today will finally be the day I have princess as my own and not dating that sorry loser farm boy. I didn't want anyone else to have her besides me.

She is my Princess.

**Here's chapter 2 hope you enjoyed this the next chapter will have a little more drama to it lol, make sure to review! Also next chapter will be in Courtney's POV.  
><strong> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's been awhile since I've updated, I'm back now no worries and thanks for the reviews! I also decided to keep this in Duncan's POV to change the story a bit. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Duncan's POV

It was almost 7PM and knowing Courtney she always arrives on time for everything like the stuck up girl she is, I chuckle losing my train of thought when I heard a couple knocks on the door. "Come on Duncan open the door it freezing out!''. I heard Courtney's voice yelling through the door.

"Alright your highness chill out I'll be right there" I walk up to the door opening it for Courtney as she walks in carrying the books we were required to study for. "About time you let me in I seriously thought I was going to freeze to death out there''. She said sitting on my couch settling in.

"Oh I think you would manage princess" I say rolling my eyes coming over to sit where she's at "oh yeah? Tell that to my frozen hands." "Don't worry sweetheart I bet I can warm them up for ya." I grin taking her hands into my own feeling how cold they were rubbing them to make them warmer. Enjoying the feeling how soft and smooth her hands were.

I took notice of how close we were to each other looking straight at her she smiled slightly at me, both of us leaning towards one another feeling the tension and heat between us, but before anything else could happen she pulled back regaining her senses coughing a bit.

"So I've got the books we we're going to study for the big culinary test Mrs. Robertson assigned us, we co- '' I cut her off "tell me again why we have to study for a cooking class?" I say to her raising my brow.

"I think this could really help benefit for this exam and I know you Duncan your grades could use some improvement in her class" I sighed rolling my eyes "how about we watch a movie instead" I say casually. "Duncan you asked me to come over here for one specific reason and that was for studying" she says getting up crossing her arms.

"Oh please princess you need to loosen up a bit there's nothing wrong with having a little fun, if you even know the term for that is" I say teasingly grinning at her. She rolls her eyes glaring at me. "I bet you don't even know the term for studying is either" she says. I stand up next to her

"Come on sweetheart I will do fine on that stupid test no worries" I say smoothly. She raises her eye brow at me "Oh really I sincerely doubt that Duncan" "How about we settle a little bet? to see if I do pass or not" "Alright how about this, if you don't win you have to go on a double date with me and Scott and you have to pay for our meals also and I don't care who you bring as your date" she says.

"My heart clenched at the thought of having to sit with Courtney and Scott at a restaurant especially having to sit near that gingered haired freak with the girl I had most feelings for" "sure that's fine with me" I say trying to keep cool and not let my façade slip from the rage I was feeling. "Alright but if I do pass the exam you have to spend the whole day with me and I mean the **whole** day." I say to her.

she laughs a little trying to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. When she blushes she looks so cute I thought "Oh your on Duncan as if you would ever win". "Who knows princess I just might I just might" I say repeating myself

She nods pondering sitting back down, I walk over getting both of us a drink "Yo princess you want some mountain dew or pepsi?" I say getting myself a mountain dew. "Huh..? oh umm.. do you have any water?" she says still in thought.

"Yeah" I say looking at her questionably going to my kitchen opening the fridge getting out a bottle of water going back over to her sitting down next to her handing her water bottle "Is something on your mind there Courtney" she knows that I only use her real name if I'm truly curious or concerned.

She looks at me sighing putting her water bottle on the table in front of her "Duncan do you have anything against Scott?'' "What that farm boy freak that your dating… not really " I say sarcastically. She rolls her eyes at me "Duncan it's obvious that you do and I want to know why" she says frowning. How clueless is this woman? "I don't knowI'm just not used to hanging around him I guess and that's just the way I act around people" ok that was somewhat the truth but I'm not going to just tell her why I really hate that loser.

She nodded her head as if she didn't really believe it "can I ask you something?" I said to her scooting a little closer to her that caught her off guard "Uh yeah sure" she said looking at me "has Scott been treating you right?" she looks at me blinking "what do you mean?" "I mean since you guys been dating for quite some time haven't you guys even kissed yet or been going out and living life?"

she forcefully laughs "I mean of course we totally have it's been great". Obviously not telling the truth so I move a little closer to her as her face starts to blush "I know you're not telling the truth sweetheart" ''I am telling the truth Duncan me and Scott couldn't be more happy with each other" she says. 

I look at her frowning wrapping an arm around her "you better tell me know Courtney or its only going to get more difficult for you not to tell me the truth so you better fess up now" I say sternly

She sighs giving in "Alright…. The truth is me and Scott haven't even had our first kiss yet" I blink shocked I mean they've been dating for a while they at least should have shared one kiss "Also he doesn't decide on his own I always ask him to come over to hang out or to go eat out I mean I like that he lets me take charge and make all the decisions but sometimes I wish he would take some charge in our relationship".

I nodded putting the other arm around her looking at her "That just proves he isn't good enough for you" she looks at me flustered from our faces being close to each others "How w-would you know?" she says stuttering " 'cause you deserve a lot better'' I say leaning in and she was leaning in to but pulled back and shook her head pushing me back coughing

"Well it's getting late I should probably head back home now" she says grabbing her stuff opening the door about to walk out "Oh and Duncan good luck on winning the bet your going to need it" she says grinning walking out.

I sigh getting up rubbing my forehead I was so close to breaking her…. So close. She can't keep holding in her feelings like that forever she's going to have to break soon I thought.

I get up stairs yawning loudly taking a shower and hopped into bed and set my clock alarm to 6PM slowly drifting off to sleep.

**"Beep Beep Beep" **I slam my hand on the alarm yawning still feeling tired, I rubbed my eyes and got ready for another great day of school I thought sarcastically. When I was about to leave my phone vibrated from a message I opened the message

_"Duncan I really need to talk to you at school today it's really important please find me as soon as you get to school"_

I shut my phone heading off to school I park my motorcycle heading off to the main building trying find who I was looking for "Oh there you are" I say walking up to one of the familiar lockers "Is everything ok Gwen"?

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Yup and here is Gwen now making an appearance in the story. Who will win the bet Courtney or Duncan? Find out in the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and stayed tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"Is everything ok Gwen"? I walked over to where she was standing. I examined her face looking at how red and puffy eyes were.

She rubbed her eyes as she was about to speak. "I just…..was at the wrong place at the wrong time" She mumbled under her breath. I blinked in confusion, barely hearing what she said. I put a hand on her shoulder, looking directly at her with a solemn look on my face "What happened"?

She tried to talk but was struggling, hearing her breath rapidly trying to calm herself down. "I-I saw Trent….with H-Heather"….She cleared her throat continuing to speak "I saw Heather and Trent…." She clutched her fists shaking "Kissing".

I widened my eyes in shock. Trent kissing that self-centered bitch!? No, Trent wouldn't do that to Gwen. They've been dating for over 7 months now. I know Trent can be an idiot but I never knew he would stoop this low, I thought.

I was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the bell.

"Duncan I was hoping we could talk about this at the Frozen Yogurt Delight Café after school" She said blowing her hair to the side of her face, frowning.

My head was spinning trying to take all of this in before answering "Uhh….yeah sure whatever"

I wave to her walking off to my culinary class, remembering "Shit the test!" I yelled out. I groaned slapping my forehead with the palm of my hand.

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I walked to school today wearing the biggest grin on my face. He won't stand a chance I know for a fact that he didn't study for this test. I mean he's Duncan. All he does is slack off, break laws, and hijack cars. "Typical Delinquent" I said to myself chuckling quietly, rolling my eyes.

I entered the school walking over to my locker opening it getting out my culinary textbook and binder.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a patch of Green and Teal. I look over to see Duncan and….Gwen!?

I arch my eyebrows glaring at them feeling rage inside me and…this other feeling…I can't describe it.

I try to shake off the feeling continuing to look at them. "What's he doing with her"? I say in a low whisper. N-Not that I care or anything…..'Cause I don't!

I slammed my locker giving them one last look before heading off to culinary class…great.

As I reach the door I heard footsteps coming my way I turn around to see…"Scott, what are you doing here!?" I say completely puzzled.

He panted, trying to catch his breath. "I-I came here to see you sugar bacon"

I chuckle silently, sugar bacon? Is that the best you got Scott?

"Yeah…is there a reason why you came to see me Scott?" I flash him a smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat tomorrow night…uhh..of course you can pick the restaurant and the time" He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

I sighed. Here he goes again letting me make all the decisions. I guess it's sort of sweet in its own way, but he should be able to make some decisions on his own. He isn't like Duncan that's for sure….wait why am I comparing him to that….that Delinquent!? Ugh! Whatever…I sighed gazing over at the clock.

"Scott you better get to class you're going to be late and yes I would love to" I turned back to him giving a warm smile with a slight nod.

"Great! I'll see you later babe" He gave me a wink also giving me a kiss on the cheek walking off.

I touched the spot on my cheek where he kissed me. I felt….nothing.

I shook my head walking inside the classroom not knowing a certain green haired was watching.

**Duncan's P.O.V**

I walked towards the classroom walking at a fast pace knowing the bell was about to ring.

Something caught my eye making me come to a complete stop. It was Courtney and that stupid farm boy…

I glared at them, feeling jealousy burn within me. I felt the need to punch the locker that was right beside me. I knew… this feeling was jealousy I've always felt this ever since Courtney started going out with him.

I watched as he winked and kissed her cheek. I clenched my teeth feeling the need to attack him right then and there, but I controlled myself watching him walk away and her entering the classroom. Why can she see she's too good for him? I sigh trying to get myself to calm down before walking into the classroom.

I looked over to where Courtney was sitting taking a seat next to her, turning to face her.

"So where were you this morning?" I asked knowing very well where she was.

She shrugged plainly looking at me with a blank stare. "I was around, where were you?"

"I was just talking with a friend" That was completely true right? Gwen is a friend to me but I never mention her around Courtney. Her and Gwen don't exactly have great history together. **(A/N: This story will be mentioned in a later chapter.)**

She cleared her throat as she was about to speak. "Well are you ready for the test? You did study right?" She said wearing a smug grin.  
>"Yeah of course I am! I stayed up all night studying for this" I said trying to sound confident. Truthfully I didn't study for this test I just slacked off and played video games all night.<p>

"Alright everyone the test Is about to begin, take out paper and a pencil and sit spread out across the room. No cheating, if I catch you cheating you cheating you will get an automatic zero" She said sternly handing out the test to everyone.

"You may begin". I glanced at some of the questions not knowing what to put down for the answer.

"This is going to be a long day.." I mumbled writing down the first answer.

As the bell rang for the last class of the day I shot up and walked out of the classroom walking to where Gwen told me to meet her.

As I arrived I automatically saw her in the café sitting at one of the booths. I opened the door, walking to where she was, sitting across from her.

"I'm so glad you could come Duncan" She said with hint of relief.

"Of course Gwen, are you feeling any better?" I asked in curiosity as she nodded her head.

"A bit, I just can't believe Trent would do this to me" I could hear the sadness in her voice as she lowered her head.  
>"I don't know that doesn't really sound like Trent. Did you even let him explain to you why he did it?"<p>

"I didn't really let him talk to me today. When he tried to reason with me I just yelled at him to leave me alone." She said feeling ashamed.

I hold her hand in mine trying to sound reassuring. "You're a strong woman Gwen, I think you at least give him the chance to explain."

She smiled looking at me. "Thanks Duncan I'm really glad to have a friend like you."

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I walked home having the biggest smile on my face. I knew Duncan didn't study and I can't wait for tomorrow to come.

My happy mood was shot down when I saw a certain green haired Punk and teal haired Goth at the local Frozen Yogurt Cafe, and they were holding hands!?

I tried not to let the tears fall out running to my house, running up the stairs going into my room, slamming the door, collapsing on my bed, letting the tears fall out.

"What is this feeling inside me?... Whatever it is I hate it!"

**Hey everyone I apologize for my absence and I hope I can make it up to you all with this chapter. Will Courtney ever find out what she's feeling? Will Trent and Gwen ever make up? Find out next chapter! I'll be updating occasionally so until next time!**


End file.
